


The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree

by makahadoma



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Inherited Powers, Mild NSFW near end, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makahadoma/pseuds/makahadoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place years after the OVA. Ryuko and Uzu are married and have one son together named Akihito who has inherited Ryuko's life fiber abilities. Uzu is a house husband who teaches kendo on the side and Ryuko works alongside Satsuki at their new company they formed after disbanding REVOCS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize I am not the best at creating original child characters because I've never really been around children so I don't know how real children act. I am also so bad with names so I threw in a random one and we got 'Akihito' ! Akkey for short. 
> 
> A little background on Akihito: He's six, has green hair like Uzu, but much darker, pale greyish blue eyes (a mix of his parents' eye color), he has medium skin tone, loves kendo which his father is always eager to teach him and practice with him. Ryuko's also more than happy to spar with him when she has time. 
> 
> Personality wise he is kind and cheerful like his mother and cocky at times which he gets from both parents.

The slam of the front door was so loud Uzu would have thought it was Ryuko if it wasn't for the fact she wouldn't be home at this time due to work.

“Akkey come help me in the kitchen real quick.” He called

No answer. He sighed and wiped his hands on his apron, going to the front of the house to greet heir six year old son.

He made it just in time to see the boy stomp angrily up the stairs. 

_**Oh no he did not** just ignore his father and stomp up his stairs._

Uzu followed right after Akihito, not quick enough to stop his son from slamming the door in his face.

He tried to be patient. Ryuko was surprisingly the better one when it came to kids despite how she treated adults. Taking a deep breath he opened the door slowly.

“Akkey,” He started sternly. “You know we don’t slam doors in this house.” It sounded almost crazy coming from him considering how much Ryuko and him slammed doors when they first started dating and even during the early stages of married life.

He dropped his strict demeanor when he saw his son crying and cowering in the corner, his clothes torn and covered in blood and dirt.

“Akkey!” He rushed to his son side, checking him. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Akihito didn’t answer and refused to meet his father’s concerned eyes. He didn’t have any scratches or bruises, and even though there was blood there was no sign of a wound.

Of course there would be no wound Uzu reminded himself.

“Akkey talk to me. What happened?” 

He wiped his nose and leaped into his father’s arms. Uzu rubbed his back, comforting him.

“You can tell me, I won’t get mad.” 

“I…” He started. “I got h-hit by a car today.” He sniffled.

“What!?” Uzu said almost too loudly. “What were you doing!” 

“I-I was playing with some kids in my class…” His voice was raspy from crying, he wiped his nose so he could talk clearer. “We were playing soccer and the ball rolled into the street so I went to get it…”

Uzu tightened his grip on his son’s shoulder. Just the thought of any possibility of losing his son or Ryuko sent chills all over him even if he knew they were both super humans.

“I thought I died, but I was okay…” He began to cry harder now as he recounted more memories of the accident. “The other kids yelled at me… They called me a monster! They said I should’ve died!” He cried and the more he cried, the harder Uzu held him.

“Everybody’s mom and dad came to pick them up. I heard them talking.” A heart wrenching bitterness crept into Akihito’s voice. 

“One of the mom's said I’d be better off dead because she thought I would hurt the other kids because I’m a monster!” He screamed into his father’s apron.

This story was all too familiar. He remembered one other time a person he loved called themselves a monster. He also knew that something like this would have happened sooner or later. Akihito wasn’t like the other kids. Even being a mere child he was faster, stronger, and couldn’t get hurt like the other kids.

Akihito bled and bruised like other kids, but those would heal almost instantly. Uzu knew that even getting hit by a car couldn’t hurt him.

“Why…” His voice quivered. 

“Why am I like this? Why do the other kids hate me…”

Uzu bit his lower lip, unsure of what to say. He remembered when Akihito was three he fell and scraped his knee while running on a family day out. By the time Ryuko and himself caught up to him the wound was healed like it never happened. Concerned and aware that if they took him to a regular doctor, they’d probably perform all sorts of tests on Akihito and there was no way in hell Uzu was going to let that happen considering what Ragyo did to Ryuko as an infant.

Desperate, they took Akihito to Iori. Iori’s hypothesis was that Akihito may have inherited some of the life fibers from Ryuko which would explain why he had such incredible regeneration abilities as well as agility. He informed them that the only thing he needed was a blood sample, and with that he could determine the cause of Akihito’s powers.

Iori’s hypothesis was correct. Akihito had indeed inherited the life fibers from Ryuko, but unlike Ryuko the life fibers in his body were never dormant in the first place.

They never hid it from Akihito of course. They didn’t exactly tell him that he had non-human genes either, that would have to wait till he was older. They simply told him that he was special, that he had a gift that made him faster, stronger, and resilient to illnesses. Akihito was happy and proud of what he considered “superpowers”.

“You really are just like your mom.” 

“Huh?” Akihito asked, wiping his eyes. 

“Mommy is just like you y’know?”

“Like… me?”

“Mhm. She was faster and stronger than everyone else . She also couldn’t get hurt no matter what came at her. She was so strong she could cut down buildings.”

"Buildings?" Akihito asked sounding skeptical and unamused.

“Don’t believe me? Just ask your mom or your aunt Satsuki. They used to fight so much they destroyed cities.”

Uzu smiled remembering those insane times. 

“Did people call mommy a monster too?”

“Some. She even called herself a monster too.”

Sadness washed over Akihito’s face.

“But you know what she did?”

Akihito shook his head.

“She decided that she wouldn’t care about what other people thought anymore, she chose her own path and stuck with it and became even stronger.” Uzu explained, wiping his son’s nose with his apron. Akihito’s face lit up hearing about his mother.

“You and mommy are not like other people, but that doesn’t mean you should hate yourself because of it.”

“But the other kids…”

“The other kids and their parent’s are just scared Akkey. They’ve never met anyone like you before so they don’t know how to act around you. Don’t be mad at them, just be nice and let them know you’re just like them.”

Akihito nodded attentively taking in his father’s advice.

“Tell them that just because you’re faster!” Uzu said, tickling his son’s sides causing him to break out in laughter.

“And you can jump higher!” He lifted his son in the air. 

“That you’re still like every other kid and you just want to be friends.” 

Akihito nodded like he understood. “Okay, I’ll try.” He said, wrapping his small arms around his father’s shoulder’s.

“Aren’t you both cute.”

Ryuko appeared in the doorway of her son’s bedroom. Uzu didn't even hear the front door open how long had she been standing there?

“Mommy!” Akihito exclaimed. Uzu set him down so he could run to his mother.

“Akkey!” Ryuko noticed his torn and dirtied clothes. Uzu explained how it was a long story and he would tell her later, but they should get him changed and cleaned first.

-

Ryuko came out of the bathroom with a towel draped over her neck. Uzu was already in bed, his arms folded behind his head on the pillow. She could tell he wasn’t asleep yet when he cracked one eye open, looking her up and down then smirking to himself.

“What?”

Uzu shrugged, sighing as his wife joined him in bed.

“Akkey told me what happened.” 

He unfolded his arms from under his head and crossed them over his chest.

“About that”

“I thought you did the right thing” She smiled. “I can’t always be there for him as much as I want and I’m the one who knows what he’s going through.”

Uzu’s pride swelled a little but he played it off. “Don’t get so full of yourself”

“Huh?! I was praising you, idiot!” She smacked his arm.

“You may have given Akkey his powers, but he gets his kendo skills from me.”

Ryuko glared at her husband. “Who’s getting full of them self?”

“Whatever, goodnight.” He turned off his bedside side lamp and turned over on his side. 

She stopped him before he could roll over, pressing her lips against his. His fingers knitted into her raven hair. She placed her hand on his shirtless chest to steady herself.

Uzu caught her off guard when his hand wrapped around her thigh, pulling her on top of him. She made a surprised noise when his hands immediately dipped under the waistband of her sleep pants and squeezed her backside.

“Akihito’s down the hall” She whispered sharply, trying not to wiggle her hips as much as possible while straddling him. 

“Then you better be quiet” 

He released one hand from her pants to pull her down for another kiss. Intimate times were scarce now and they took every opportunity to indulge in each other.

Uzu’s grip on her ass tightened when she grew careless and accidentally grinded against his groin.

“Keep that up and I’m about to lose all self control in 3, 2,″

“Mommy?”

Ryuko practically leaped off of her husband.

“Akkey!”

“What are you and daddy doing?” He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was holding a black cat plush with red ears, an eye patch, and orange and yellow layered eye resembling Senketsu. Mako intended it to be for Ryuko, but the moment Akihito was born he refused to part with it.

“There was an eyelash in mommy’s eye. I was getting it out for her” Uzu saved smoothly though Ryuko could see his light blush in the dimly lit room.

Akkey nodded and climbed into his parents’s large bed, crawling right between them.

“Can’t sleep?” Ryuko asked, pulling up the comforter so Akihito could slip under it. 

Akihito snuggled into the plush comforter between his parents, holding the plushie Senketsu close.

Ryuko and Uzu exchanged smiles.

“Mommy?”

“Hm?”

“Did you really knock down buildings?” He asked innocently. 

“Is that what your dad told you?” She glared at Uzu who shrugged in response.

“Can you tell me more stories about your powers. I wanna tell my friends so they’ll think I’m cool and not scary.”

“All right,” Ryuko laughed, brushing his dark forest green hair out of his face. She and Uzu told him stories until he fell asleep not so long after. 

Ryuko kicked Uzu under the sheets.

“Something to say?” He whispered.

“You told him I knocked down buildings?!”

“Well, you did!”

“What if he starts getting ideas about knocking down playgrounds huh?”

“He won’t. He wants the other kids to be his friends, not fear him Ryuko”

“You don’t know how cruel kids could be” 

She remembered her days in the dormitories her father placed her in so he could direct all his attention on defeating life fibers. It hurt less knowing his reason for doing it was to save the world.

“He’ll be fine. You think our kid is going to be put down by a bunch of snot nosed brats?”

He was right. Akihito was a tough kid when he needed to be. Her motherly instincts still lingered.

“Relax will you? You’re going to wake up Akkey.”

“I am relaxed.”

Uzu shot her a look between half massed eyelids. He draped his strong arm over their son and placed his hand over Ryuko’s.

She accepted his subtle comfort and slept. They were definitely going to watch over Akihito more closely from now on.


End file.
